Meeting Cute Boy's at the Tipton
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and London meet Kyle and Jason at the Tipton
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at the Tipton London and Rory bump into these 2 cute guy's down in the lobby.

''London?'' a guy says her name

London turns around and sees a guy and turns back around and licks her lips and runs over to him ''Kyle!'' London says

''hey!'' he says

''small world!'' London says

another guy behind him sees Rory.

''uh Hi.'' he says and puts out his hand to her's to shake her's I'm Jason.'' he introduces himself

''Hi!'' she says

''I'm um uh..'' she says

''Rory!'' Cody tells her

''what he said.'' she laughs

''so do you come to the Tipton Hotel often?'' he asks her

''it's like a live here!'' she tells him

''so Kyle are you in town for the Usher concert?'' London asks him

''sesimester break, our parents arrive from Aspen tomorrow then we fly to Bermuda.'' he tells her

''our mom's lost thier tans skiing.'' he tells her

''ohhh.'' London says

''I hate when that happens.'' Rory says

''well as we say gotta jet nice to meet you.'' Rory says and goes to leave the hotel

Zach follows her ''you don't really like that guy do you?'' he asks her

''he's cute but I've worked here long enough to know his type Rich people don't care about anything but themselves.'' she says and rolls her eyes

Kyle walks away from London and Jason to go throw away his soda can and Jason sees him and goes over to him

''Whoa hey man recycle that!'' Jason tells him

Rory turns around and watches them

''you're serious?'' Kyle asks him with a can of soda in his hand

Rory runs back over to them.

''you recycle?'' she asks Jason and looks at him all surprised

''yea sure bottles,cans,newspapers.'' he tells her

''since when?'' she asks him

''since my father bought Oregon and started chopping down the trees.'' he tells her

Rory just looks at him.

''look have you heard of opticorp?'' he asks her

''the center of all evil?'' she asks him

''that's dad!'' he tells her happily

''I protest against them.'' she tells him

''me 2!'' he tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in the lobby London finds Kyle and Jason getting off the elevator.

''Oh Kyle,Jason!'' she says and flags them down

''I got us tickets to see Usher front row so close he'll probably sweat on us.'' London tells him

''awesome!'' Kyle says happily

''excuse me!'' Jason says seeing Rory walk into the hotel and runs over to her

''Hey Rory?'' he questions her

''Hi!'' she says

''what is that all about?'' London says pointing to Jason and Rory

''she's all he could talk about last night.'' Kyle tells her

London laughs ''oh please they're so night right for each other!'' she tells him

''I don't know thier both rich.'' he says

''what?'' she says

''oh he thought...'' she says and laughs ''I don't want to burst any bubbles but it's so much fun!' she says and starts to walk away and pulls on her arm

''London a word!'' he says in a sing song voice and drags her away from Kyle

''I couldn't help but over hearing your plan.'' he tells her

''oh good then you'll have to have the hotel limoready by 8oclock?'' she asks him

''love to.'' he tells her

''expect your father saw this.'' he shows her the front of the national inquiry ''London's Wild Night.'' on the front of it

''and memowed me no more valet.'' he tells her

''but..'' she says

''there's no butts it is unseen that a girl your age be out alone with 2 boy's.'' he tells her

''but..'' she says so let down and then looks up and sees Rory and Jason

''I'm not going alone.'' she says

''Rory's coming!'' she tells him

''and nobody's going to have any real fun without Rory around.'' she tells him looking at him awkwardly

''good point.'' he says

Moesby and London both walk away from each other and London runs up to Rory whose talking to Jason and pulls her away from him ''excuse me.'' she says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''what are you doing?'' Rory asks her

''I'm inviting you to see Usher with Me,Kyle, and Jason.'' London tells her

''w...why?'' Rory asks her confused

''because I'm nice duh!'' London says

Rory looks at her awkwardly

''okay Moesby won't let me go unless I bring along a guaranteed kill joy.'' Lodnon tells her

Rory just looks at her with her eyes squinted.

''so what do ya say?'' London asks her

''as heartfelt as that offer is...No!'' Rory tells her

''oh come on Kyle says Jason likes you.'' London tells her

''really?'' Rory says as she starts to walk away

''rich guys don't date poor girls.'' Rory tells her

''why would Jason want to go out with me?'' Rory asks her

''well...you're smart and cute he obvisouly doesn't mind girls with big feet and he thinks you're rich.'' London tells her

Rory turns around with her mouth dropped.

''ugh no wonder why he's paying to me!'' Rory says

''I'll go set him straight.'' Rory tells her

London grabs her ''No!'' ''just play along pleaseeee?'' London asks her

''it's only for one night front row seats,backstage passes,you get to ride in a limo that's not following the hearse.'' London tells her

London looks at her while Rory thinks about it.

''we get to meet Usher?'' Rory asks her

''sweetie Usher gets to meet us.'' London tells her

they look over at the boy's.

''just call me princess!'' Rory says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night they get back to the tiptop and the boy's walk them upstairs to thier suite's.

''the whole night has been so awesome!'' Rory says

''look I'm a v.i.p!'' Rory says and her and London laugh

''you know you're amazing it's like this is all new to you.'' Jason says

''front row seats,meeting celebrities,riding in limo's

''yea!'' ''well I never get tired of sticking my head out of the sun roof and yelling ''WHOOOO!'' she giggles

in the suite Zach and Cody are together by the door trying to eves drop.

''did you just hear somebody goe whoooo?'' Zach asks him

''it must be Rory!'' Cody says

''get down!'' one of the boys says throwing the other to the floor and stands on the others back

''I have an idea let's all go to the roof top except for Rory and Jason.'' London says

Rory looks at Jason awkwardly and London and Kyle walk away.

''so uh I guess I should uh say good-bye.'' Jason says

''or uh you could invite me into uh your suite.'' he tells her

''my suite what?'' she looks at him all infactuated with him and comes back to reality ''oh my suite in the hotel where I live because I'm rich!'' she says

''No you can;t come in.'' she tells him

Codyand Zach are still spying on them ''I think that creep is trying to kiss her!'' Zach says

''man if I was 5 years older and 2 feet taller!'' Zach says

''I'd be squashed!'' Cody says

back outside the door

''so your leaving tomorrow?'' Rory asks him

''well I guess we should...'' Rory says

''should start kissing now.'' Jason says

''but I hardly know you.'' she tells him

''well what if it's a good-bye kiss?'' he asks her

''okay bye!'' she says

''bye.'' he says

they kiss and Zachn Cody fall to the floor making noise.

''what was that?'' Jason asks her

''cat's!'' she tells him

''bbbbb...big cat's

''actucally thieir the hotel singer's twins when she works late I let them stay with me.

''you are so amaz...'' he says before she cuts him off

''yes I am.'' she says

''well I uh better go.'' she says

''not before you say good-bye.'' he says

Rory and Jason finally kiss with Cody watching them thru the little peep hole in the door.

''thier kissing good-bye.'' he says

''didn't they just say good-bye?'' Zach says


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory walks into the suite to where Lorelai is feeding the boy's dinner.

''Hey Mom thanks for letting me stay out tonight.'' Rory says

''sure no problem so word on the street that Jason's kinda cute

''uh beyound and he thinks I'm the most intelligent,beautiful, down to earth,rich girl he's ever met.'' Rory tells her

''okay whoa back up Rich?'' Lorelai asks her

''it's complicated. I was doing London a favor it's not like I wanted to do it!'' Rory tells her

''oh yea must of been torture to kiss that boy...Cat's told me.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory looks back at Zach and Cody who go back to eating.

''so when are you going to tell him the truth?'' Lorelai asks her

''never.'' Rory tells her

''he's gone it was only for one night and I'll never see him again.'' Rory tells her

''Rory will you take us to the park on the way of taking us home?'' Zach asks her

''sure come on.'' Rory says

''don't bring back your mother another homeless squirrel.'' Lorelai tells them

aweee.'' the boy's whine on the way out the door when the phone rings and Zach picks it up ''hello?'' he says

Rory and Cody are in the hall whenshe sees Jason get out of the elevator.

''Rory!'' Jason says

''oh no.'' she says and tries to hide behind Cody

''these are my parents!'' he tells her

''Hi Hi I thought you would be on your way to Bermuda by now!'' she says

''oh so did we but Jason insisted on another night in Boston and now I know why.'' Jason's father says

'yea Jason has spoken of nothing but you all the way from the lobby up to our room and our room is on a very high floor.'' Jason mother says

''you checking out?'' Jason asks her

''uh.'' Rory says

''no she's moving to the top floor the imperial suite.'' Cody tells them

''her old suite was the wrong shade of beige.'' Cody tells them

''oh well we were just coming down to inivte you to dinner I convinced them to take us to club newvow.'' Jason tells her

''really?'' ''wow!'' ''I can't go.'' she tells them

''yea I promised that I would babysit the boy's tonight.'' she tells him

''oh yes Jason told us about your charity work with indigent children.

Zach comes running out of the sweet ''Cody hey Josh called we're sleeping over at his house tonight.'' Zach tells him

''excellent now you can join us.'' Jason's father says

Rory just looks shocked ''uh uh'' she ays

''we're onthe top floor as well infact we'll pick you up.'' he tells her

''7oclock sharp.'' he tells her pointing at her

Rory is left in the hallway with Zach n Cody and Jason and his parents walk away to go backupstairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''What am I going to do?'' Rory asks them

''here's a wild thought tell him the truth.'' Cody tells her

''I don;t think so.'' Rory tells him with her arms crossed over her chest

''if i tell them now Jason will look like a fool and I will look like..'' Rory says

''a lying gold digger...which you're not.'' he tells her

''how am I going to get out of this?'' Rory asks them

''we'll help you wth Jason.''Cody tells her

''why would I help with my future wife hook up with some other dude?''Zach asks him

''because he's leaving tomorrow and she'll owe you big time.'' Cody tells him

''okay.'' Zach says

the boy's get off from sitting on the table.

''here's what we do first we get you an an imperial suite.'' Zach tells her

''do you have any idea how much they cost?'' Rory tells them

''aww she thought we we're gonna pay.'' Cody says

''that's sweet no we don't pay baby.'' Zach tells her

Later that night there's in the suite Rory is wearing London's dress.

''how do I look?'' Rory asks them

''Rich.'' Zach says

''good.'' Rory says

the door bell rings and Zack and Cody go to open it.

''enter.'' Cody says letting Jason and his parents in

''oh look you put the little intercenter boy's to work they're so cute.'' Jason's Mom says

''make sure you check thier pocket's before you leave.'' Jason's mother tells her

''fabolous view.'' Jason's dad says

''you can see the park from here.'' he says

''yes that's what tree's look like before you cut them all down.'' Jason tells him

Jason's father just laughs at him

''our little rebel.'' his mom says

''my son doesn't approve of what I do even though it pays for everything he does.'' Jason's father says

''I know why don't we all come back up here after the dinner that George pays for and look at the tree's that Jason loves and have dessert delivered by that cute latin waiter that I enjoy.'' Jason's mom says

''shouldn't we be heading out I hear club newvow is off the hook.'' Rory says

''actually all the Bostn papers say that the hottest ticket in town is right here at the hotel Tipton it's Carey Martain the integen's mother!'' Jason's mother says

''she's great if you only have one night here you've got to see her!'' Cody says

''although I'm sure we can find just as good who is not at this hotel.'' Rory says to him

''we should go we have reservation's.'' George says

''so do I.'' Rory says

they all leave the suite and go to the lobby. 


End file.
